


Dare to be Stupid

by ChokolatteJedi



Series: Big Bang Inspirations [8]
Category: Psych
Genre: Banter, Big Bang Challenge, Blackmail, Community: tv-universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 05:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/883588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shawn wants to play</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dare to be Stupid

**Author's Note:**

> For the TV-Universe Big Bang Inspiration Challenge, inspired by the song title "Dare to be Stupid"

"Come on!" Shawn was practically bouncing in his excitement.

"Shawn, I am not doing this."

"Of course you are! I'll be fun."

"Fun?" Gus waved his arms to encompass the room. "This looks like fun to you?"

Shawn followed his movements and then shrugged. "Well, yeah!"

Gus took a deep breath, like the ones he took when trying to be Zen. "Okay, either this game, or you, are extremely stupid. Possibly both."

"Come on Gus, sometimes you've got to dare to be stupid!"

"What'd you do, read that off a fortune cookie?"

"Pssshhht. No!"

Gus gave him the look.

Shawn caved. "Okay, it was under a bottle cap, but that doesn't make it any less relevant. Dare to be stupid sometimes, Gus!"

"What does that even mean?"

"It means you're playing this game with me!"

"No, I'm not."

Shawn suddenly turned serious. "You will or I will show everyone those pictures from seventh grade."

"You don't have those anymore!" Gus smirked.

Shawn held up two fingers and wiggled them. "Double negatives, my friend. Yes I do."

"Shawn! You swore that you burned every copy!" Gus looked torn between crying and strangling Shawn.

"Right, I burned every _copy_. And these weren't copies; they were the originals."

Gus finally composed himself. "I will kill you," he growled.

Shawn clapped him on the back. "Only after we play, my friend."

Gus glared at him for a long moment and Shawn quickly removed his hand. Finally he sighed in defeat. "Fine. But when we finish, you are burning every single _example_ of those pictures."

"Yay!" Shawn bounced off, with Gus stalking behind.


End file.
